The work proposed will apply a general method of selection in the genetics of histidine biosynthesis based upon partial diploids involving Salmonella typhimurium, Escherchia coli and Pseudomonas aeruginosa. Studies will include fine structure genetic analysis, regulation of expression of histidine biosynthesis, and isolation of his alleles into plasmids suitable for DNA and mRNA analysis in the characterization of transcription signals.